rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 10 Summary
EPISODE 10: Dancing Queens After Ariel's elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Everyone congratulates Kameron on her third win. Slutdrop tells Mojito that she turned it in the lip sync. However some argue if Mojito should have stayed over Ariel. Kameron says to Moijto that she personally thinks that Ariel had more to show and should have stayed. Mojito jumps in exclaiming that it isn't based on who has the best report card, it's about who wins the lip sync. Kameron shrugs her shoulders and says, "You know what, I should have stayed quiet." Mojito argues back saying "Yes you should have, becuase now it's now pushed me to fight harder and if I find myself in the bottom with you, you better turn it out gurl." The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is Everyboy Loves Puppets. Armani gets Slutdrop, Cookie gets Kameron, Mojito gets Armani, Kameron gets Cookie and Slutdrop gets Mojito. In the end Slutdrop is declared the winner. The queens are then given their next main challenge which is to dance in a live drag dance spectacular. After Jake leaves the room, the queens get to preparing for the challenge. During rehersals, Mojito has the best choreography and nails it, she feels confident in doing well. Slutdrop also does pretty well in the choreo, she does have a few mistakes but quickly fixes them. Cookie struggles to get the choreography right and begins panicing. Armani and Kameron also struggle to ace the moves, they both try their hardest. Back in the workroom, the queens are all getting ready for the runway. Slutdrop asks Mojito if she is confident in the challenge, she replies saying she is a good dancer so if I don't win, I'll be annoyed. Across the room, Armani asks Kameron if she is nervous as she didn't do too good in the choreo, she replies saying yes. She is a fierce dancer but isn't trained in the type that they need to do for the challenge. On the mainstage, guest judges include Gus Kenworthy & Martha Stewart. After the dance and runway, the critiques begin. Mojito is praised for finally stepping up this week, are runway look is also wowed by the judges. Slutdrop is told her dancing was really good and that she should be proud of herself. Armani is told how shocking it is to see her not do well this week, her runway isn't impressive either. Kameron is told her choreo was a little off but overall ok, she's told her runway is something they have seen before from her. Cookie is told that she has flatlined for a few weeks now and at this stage is out of her league. After critiques the queens leave the stage into untucked. Back in untucked Cookie and Slutdrop get into a fight about her possibly going home this episode, Slutdrop says to her she should have gone home ages ago. Cookie says that Slutdrop shouldn't even has been brought back. Back on the mainstage, Mojito is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Slutdrop ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Kameron is declared SAFE which leaves Armani and Cookie in the BOTTOM 2. The two lipsync to "Brown Cow Stunning" by Monique Heart. Both queens have high energy though the whole song, they are both pulling out all the moves to stay. Cookie throws in some splits while Armani is flipping her hair. By the end of the peformance it isn't clear which queen could stay. After the lip sync, Armani stays while Cookie is eliminated and sashay's away. 4 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts